New Kid at True Cross Academy
by TheYettiMaster
Summary: Will Rin learn the true identity of these new students? And if he does what will be his reaction?
1. New Student

Chapter 1: New Student

"Of course I understand the gravity of your situation; it's just that we have a wide array of students here that would want nothing more than to destroy you." Said Mephesto, a very oddly dressed demon sitting before me.

"Look, I'm not _that_ person, but I don't just go around telling people about that. That's kind of the reason I have a fake name." I said rolling my eyes_, what did this guy think that I was stupid?_

"I know, I know. Look, try not to tell many people and try to refrain from using your magic. I know you don't have the blue flames but people would ask about your physical change as well as the black aura around you." Said Mephesto, obviously bored of this conversation.

"My lord will do his best! He knows of the consequences of any of his actions! He's not stupid you know!" shouted Ashiya.

Mephesto looked at him like how a bored child looks at a bug, "We can't have you running your mouth like that. You just can't go around saying things like 'I will never let you talk bad about his highness' it's just weird you know?"

"Fine", Ashiya huffed, a sour look on his face.

"Good, anyway I can give you guys some money for food. Will 50,000 Yen be a sufficient amount?" asked Mephesto.

Ashiya looked like he was about to cry from joy, before he could say anything that would embarrass me I spoke up, "Yes that would be more than helpful. I thank you for such kindness."

Mephesto had a smirk on his face when he handed me the bills, "Good because that was all I was going to offer you."

"I still thank you." I said, even though what I really wanted to say was something more along the lines of, _you're a real cheapskate aren't you?_

"No problem, in return could you try to stay out trouble? That would be a big help."

I looked at Mephesto with annoyance in my eyes, "I already said that I wouldn't alright? You do know that I'm not stupid right?"

Mephesto sighed then nodded, "Of course I know that you're not stupid. Good day boys, oh and by the way you will be sharing a dorm with Yukio and Rin Okumera."

"Wait aren't those two demons! They're sons of the devil are they not? Won't they see right through us?" questioned Ashiya.

"It's true that Rin and Yukio still want to kill Satan, but I feel like they would understand it if when they found out you tell them the full truth; the whole truth about the portals to separate dimensions and everything."

Ashiya stood up and slammed his fists down on Mephesto's table, "What if they don't understand our intensions and they try to kill us? What then?"

"Look as I said before they will understand if it comes to that. Now like I said before, good day gentlemen." At this Mephesto turned his chair the other way then waved, signaling that there would be no more discussion that day.

I got up with Ashiya by my side and left the large room, wondering what Rin and Yukio would be like.


	2. Accident

Chapter 2: Accident

I looked at the dorm where Ashiya and I would live. It was quite a bit larger than our rental apartment in Tokyo, but it appeared to be in worse shape. The building had obviously been abandoned; ivy crept up the sides of the building spiraling up to the second floor, the windows had a layer of filth on then, and a few areas of the building were cracked and had started to crumble.

Ashiya let out a sigh, "Yet another insufficient home. My apologies milord."

I looked at him and laughed trying to stay positive, "You got to admit it's a lot bigger than our old home."

This seemed to put him into an even worse mood; his head was hanging low on his shoulders and his snowy white hair was concealing his eyes. I gave him a little smile and grabbed his luggage for him. This snapped him back into action; he quickly grabbed his small duffel bag as well as mine from my other hand. He shook his head as if he were scolding me, "You should know by now that as long as you have me by your side you shouldn't need to carry your own bags!"

He quickly walked over to the large wooden front doors of the dormitory and knocked loudly. After a few short moments the door opened, revealing the inside to be in better condition than the outside and revealing a rather tall teenager wearing glasses with a sharp expression on his face which instantly softened when he realized who we were. He greeted us, "Hello, my names Yukio and here's-"he trailed off realizing that he was the only one in the doorway. He turned inside and shouted, "Rin! Get over here!"

He turned back to us, "Please come in." he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

We walked into the old building together and looked around. The walls were bare, there was nothing hanging from them, except for the light brown paint that covered them. To our left was an older wooden staircase and to our left there were several doors that were hanging slightly open. Yukio glanced at us, "So are you guys going to be staying with us right?"

"Yes, or that's what Mephesto had told us at least." I responded.

Yukio sighed, "Ya, I know. But it doesn't make any sense the reason Rin and I have our own separate dorm is so that we have some solitude and can do better with our study's."

Part of me wanted to be sarcastic right now and say _huh, I thought you guys had a separate dorm because you're the spawn of Satan. _Logic stopped me however, ya, that wouldn't have been good. Anyway I just feigned innocence and replied with, "I think that it's awesome that you guys have your own place, I mean this place is huge."

Yukio rubbed the back of his neck and glanced back over to the stairs as if wondering where Rin was. A small dark gray cat appeared on the top of the stairs and looked over at me like it knew what I was. It was an odd thing, as it walked down the stairs I noticed that it had two tails. I looked over at Yukio, "Cool cat."

He smiled and looked at the animal, "He's Rin's, his name's Kuro by the way."

I heard a voice inside of my head, _Rin's so lazy he's sleeping right now. He even knows that we have guests. But he knows I don't like company. _I saw the gray cat on the stairs was sitting and glaring at his paws. I looked over at Ashiya who gave me a look that said "Did you hear it to?" I nodded slowly not wanting to draw Yukio's attention.

The cat looked up at the top of the stairs, his eyes appeared to widen with happiness. _Rin is up! He needs to get down here. RIN! RIN GET OVER HERE! _The voice said as the cat excitedly bounded up the stairs. I realized that the voice was the cats, the cat's a demon, a demon using telepathy and for some reason it seemed like Yukio couldn't hear it.

Kuro shouted again, _RIN! THEIR HERE! GET UP, GET UP, GET UP! _I could hear Rin moan from his room upstairs.

Rin didn't get up so the demon cat tried a different approach, _Rin._ He purred, _there's a fresh batch of sukiyaki downstairs. You should hurry before it gets- _Loud footsteps were heard from his room before Kuro could even finish his sentence.

A thin, shirtless, dark haired teen race downstairs wearing only shorts, he raced over to Yukio with a long black tail trailing behind him wagging happily, and he shouted at his twin, "Where is the sukiyaki?"

Yukio looked confused further proving my theory that he couldn't hear the two-tailed cat. He raised an eyebrow at Rin, "What sukiyaki?" He paused and stared at his brother's tail which was still wagging back and forth with wide eyes. Yukio looked over at us; Ashiya looked away at the wall pretending to be really interested in the wall paper. I did the same pretending not to know that Rin has a tail.

Yukio bought it and Rin must've got the hint that we shouldn't know about the whole tail thing so he tucked it into his shorts quickly. Rin coughed into his fist, "Hi, I'm Rin."

I nodded, "I'm Sadao Maou and this here," I gestured to Ashiya, "Is Shiro Ashiya, call us by our first name s if you want but we prefer to be called by our last names." Rin nodded slowly, it was weird they all looked shaken by the mention of Ashiya's first name, Shiro. It had seemed to affect Kuro the most. He said nothing but he stared at the ground by his paws.

Yukio finally broke the awkward silence, "Let me give you guys a tour of the dorm."

I nodded and Ashiya and I followed him out of the entryway. Kuro still looked sad and Rin was careful not to show us his tail as he walked back upstairs to get dressed.

Yukio and Rin showed us multiple of the new renovated rooms in the dorm. Ashiya and I choose a pair of rooms that were next to each other. Later Yukio showed us older parts of the building a few areas were worse than others. Beams looked like they were about to fall and certain floor boards looked like they would fall apart if any weight was put on them.

I tried to be careful but I ended up screwing things up instead. I managed to step on one of the rotten floor boards. Luckily no one was around me because the floor around me collapsed. I hit the floor two stories below, the wind was knocked out of me and a beam fell towards me.

Instantly my physical form changed and I grabbed the beam with a large clawed hand. Pieces of the ceiling fell around me but a force field grew around me sheltering me from the debris. "Are you okay milord?" Ashiya shouted.

I could hear footsteps coming down the stairs; Rin was the first in the room. He just stood in the door way with his mouth hanging open. Yukio barged in next and glared at me. He pulled a pistol out of his waist band and pointed it at me, "What do you want with us, demon?"


	3. Acceptance

Chapter 3: Acceptance

I smirked at the dark haired teen knowing that the gun would have no effect. That turned out to be the wrong move. Yukio shot at the floor in front of my feet "Don't test my patience! Why did you take over Maou? How did you get in this building undetected?"

I stood up and raised my hands in a nonthreatening gesture. Then Ashiya spoke for me, "That is Maou you idiots!" Maybe that wasn't the best choice of words. As soon as the words came out of his mouth Yukio pointed the gun at him.

The armed twin shouted at Ashiya, "You're in league with the demon?"

Ashiya rubbed his temples, "Yes, he is my master is he not?"

Rin spoke up this time, "Master?"

"Why yes of course I am the demon lord's humble servant. I do many useful jobs for his highness such as: defeating his enemies on the battlefield, crushing the souls of all who disgrace his name, and make him sandwiches when needed."

"Wait... what?" Rin's head is tilted like a cats and his mouth is agape.

"Should I explain milord?"

I sigh, my shoulders slumping a bit, "No I got it. My real name is Satan, but I actually would prefer it if you called me Maou."

Yukio looked at me for a second then his eyes widened with realization that I share the same name as his father and then he makes the big assumption, "Father?"

"For the love of Hell no! My name may be the same but I come from a different universe… or something like that. I hail from the land of shadows in the imperial world of magic. I have plans to conquer another realm by becoming the manager of a local Mc Ronald's and working my way up until I come to be known as the king of all Mc Ronald's!" I hold my fist high when I finish this statement, proud of my idea for world domination. I'm still holding my head high when I turn back into my fragile human form.

I can hear someone giggling so I look over to see Rin hunched over trying not to laugh out loud. I raise an eyebrow at him. Now he's slightly taller than me so he makes a point of bending over when he talks to me. "You want to rule a world by going up to the head of the fast food industry? That's adorable."

Ashiya steps towards Rin and tries to crack his knuckles but fails miserably as his fingers don't crack. Ignoring this he begins to yell at Rin, "What in the name of milord's fiery black earth is wrong with his idea?"

As my loyal general and Rin begin to argue Yukio glares at me from across the room, "So what we're just supposed to believe you?"

I shrug, "That about sums it up."


	4. Table Manners

Chapter 4: Table Manners

Needless to say after that incident it was a little awkward around the dinner table. Yukio didn't think that we needed food because we're demons… I think he was just being mean. "Rin, could you pass me the rice?"

He went to hand it to me from across the small dark wood table, Yukio glared daggers at him so he just put it back down. Ashiya's stomach had begun to growl, he had placed his face on the table, and it looked like his soul was seeping out of his mouth in a thin cloud, weird because I had assumed that he didn't have a soul. "Yukio, you know we could just take the food right?"

He didn't look up from the book he was reading while he ate. So I just went to grab the plate of fried vegetables. And the little brat pulled his gun on me, again, still not looking up from his book. I leaned back in my chair and let out a sigh. Rin looked from me to his brother, "Couldn't we give them food?"

"They didn't pay for it!" Growled the younger twin.

"So? We're not a restaurant! Plus we didn't exactly pay for this either." Rin crossed his arms; Kuro had joined us at the table and sat on Rin's head.

_Just give them the damn food… _

I caught the cat's eye, "You know that he can't hear you right?"

The cat rolled his eyes at me, _Psh, that's stupid. He should be able to. He's a half demon too. YUKIO! HEY YUKIO YOU CAN TOTALLY HEAR ME RIGHT!? _

Rin winced then looked up at the gray cat and glared, "Don't shout."

Kuro rolled his eyes once more, _whatever…_

I sighed again, stood up, and pushed my chair back as I did. It fell with a little anticlimactic thud. "I'm tired of this."

I reached for the large bowl of rice this time; Yukio drew his gun as expected. I smirked, "What are you goanna do? Shoot me?"

"Yup, that's kinda what a gun is for."

I grabbed the rice; I wasn't scared of a little pistol. I've had my heart ripped out several times before and in my realm people were trying to regularly kill me so I'm used to losing limbs, among other things… Like my kidney, the right side of my face, and a lung one time.

…Long story short he shot me. "What the hell man?!" I screamed as I clutched my now bloody shoulder, we were both standing glaring at each other. Ashiya was moaning something about not hurting his master; he was being pretty pathetic though and didn't get up.

Yukio shrugged, "Well you knew what I was going to do didn't you?

I lifted an eyebrow, "Well yeah, but still that's pretty harsh even for you."

"I agree with Maou!" Shouted Rin, he was hiding behind the table he had flipped sideways and placed a pot on Ashiya's head, for protection I think.

"Shut it Rin!" Growled Yukio, "You obviously have no idea how to these demons!"

"Oh my god they literally just want food!"

_The Yetti Master… Yeah I'm really sorry for not updating more… I could list out a bunch of reasons but Imma refrain; I know you guys really just want some more of the story. So there you are. I promise to make the next chapter longer. _


	5. Get Rekt

Chapter 5: Get Rekt

After two more bullets to the arm, Ashiya and I finally got food. The rice was cold by then and the carrots were all floppy and soggy. But still, it was better than nothing at all.

With food in his belly Ashiya was back to his normal self and by normal self I mean that he actually has the energy to loudly complain and pout. "It's not fair you know!" He said sticking his bottom lip out and crossing his arms over his chest.

Yukio looked up from his book for a split second then went back to reading. Ashiya sat forward and glared at the younger twin. "I SAID, it's not fair."

Yukio let out a small sigh and glanced up yet again. My servant brushed a white lock of hair out of his face and smirked at his small triumph, which must have ticked Yukio off because he looked back down at his book again.

Rin decided to speak for his brother, "What's not fair?"

I saw Ashiya's eye begin to twitch as he turned his head slowly to face Rin. "I said it wasn't fair because you and the cat get to eat as much as you'd like, while we have to starve!"

"You ate didn't you?" Questioned Yukio, again, not looking up from his oh-so-precious book.

Ashiya huffed and crossed his arms like a pouting five year old. "Well yeah… but that was only after you shot my master in the arm a total of two-"

"Three," I interrupted, making Ashiya become flustered over the mistake.

"W-w-well yeah… three… three times in the arm…" Great now he's stuttering, that's a first, what next?

Yukio rolled his eyes and in the most surprising turn of events, he actually put his book down, whoa did not see that one coming. This day is just full of surprises. Uh-oh Yukio is giving my trusty servant a death glare, I sense drama coming on and I just got shot so I really need the distraction. I shove my elbows on to the table and watch intently.

"You know, I'm actually impressed by Maou, for once." Yukio said with a smirk. (Oh my great creepy demonic stars above, another first. Sorry if I'm being really over the top about this but blood loss does crazy things to your mind.)

"Wait, why are you impressed by master?" Ashiya asked.

"Because, he's had the patience to put up with a whiney peasant such as yourself through all those years."

Oh that was a good one. I leaned over to my servant from across the table and in the seconds right before passing out, I whisperecd, "Get rekt."


End file.
